<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort by dwj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952838">Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj'>dwj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s01e13 Fire and Water, F/M, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwj/pseuds/dwj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Whumptober2020 Day 11, prompt: Crying. Post 1x13 Fire &amp; Water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! so with work and other things I haven't been able to write for as many prompts as I would have hoped but anyhow here's a piece I wrote for day 11 of whumptober. its set after 'fire &amp; water', as always I hope you enjoy and feedback would be much appreciated</p>
<p>thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>#11 Crying - Stargate SG1 - Sam/Daniel</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel had opted to stay on base in his quarters until they had figured out the situation with his apartment, apparently declaring someone as <em>undead</em> wasn't as simple as doing the opposite. Jack had offered his spare room, it wouldn't have been the first time he had stayed at his place but for whatever reason he had declined his offer. Was he angry at them for leaving him behind? Sam wouldn't blame him if he was. They had thought he was dead, she had been to his funeral, helped clear out his apartment only to find out not only was he still alive, but they had left him behind by himself.</p>
<p>SG1 had been given some downtime after the ordeal and told to spend their free time how they saw fit. The Colonel had headed home after Daniel had turned down his offer and Teal'c was doing whatever it was he did when they weren't on active duty. Sam had wanted to check in with Daniel before she too headed home but she wasn't even sure he'd want to see her. She had faffed around in her lab despite having no on going experiments until it reached a time that if she waited much longer then it would be too late for a social call in to her friend.</p>
<p>Wondering through the quiet halls, the feeling of dread that had settled in her chest from the moment she had realised Daniel was still alive grew heavier the closer she got to his quarters. They had spoken briefly since bringing him back from P3X-866 but after getting the all clear from Janet and assuring them he was fine he had retired to his room.</p>
<p>She paused outside of his room for a few moments, the halls weren't busy at this time but she also didn't want to take the chance that someone would walk by and catch her standing outside Daniel's quarters just staring at his door. Finally raising a fisted hand, she gave the door a few soft knocks before glancing around to see if anyone was nearby.</p>
<p>The time between Sam knocking and Daniel opening the door was seconds but to her it felt like an eternity and did little to ease her trepidation. He'd changed into a pair of sweats and a t shirt, his hair damp from what she assumed was a much needed warm shower. He didn't look <em>unhappy </em>to see her per say but she had so many of her own emotions racing through her that she found herself simply staring at him and unable to string an actual sentence together.</p>
<p>"Hey Sam."</p>
<p>He wore a soft smile as he greeted her and for some reason it made her feel worse, how could he smile at her like she hadn't literally left him behind on a planet and essentially moved on before realising their mistake. He was waiting patiently for her to speak but the more her thought invaded her, the worse she felt and for what felt like the infinite time since this whole thing had started, she felt the prickle of tears behind her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to look away however, as though if she did she would realise this whole thing had been a dream and Daniel had in fact died after all.</p>
<p>His smile quickly made way for a frown when he caught sight of Sam's tears and without a second thought he stepped forward, reaching for her hand it took little effort for him to pull her to him so he could take her in his arms.</p>
<p>She buried her face against his shoulder as tears began falling thick and fast, her arms slipped around his waist and he manoeuvred them back slightly so he could shut the door in order to give them some privacy.</p>
<p>He whispered reassurances in her ear and continued to hold her as she cried, having to swallow the rise of his own tears at seeing his friend so distraught.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Her voice was laced with overwhelming guilt and she turned her head slightly against his shoulder so she could take a staggered deep breath.</p>
<p>"Sam."</p>
<p>Her name fell from his lips like a sigh and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to regain control of her emotions. It was another moment before she felt his grip on her loosen and she took it as her queue, letting her own arms fall back to her sides she took a step back.</p>
<p>"Sam."</p>
<p>He repeated, but this time she couldn't read his tone and silently prayed he wouldn't ask her to leave. Her gaze was rooted at his feet as she waited for him to continue, unable to meet his eye and unwilling if their conversation was headed the way she feared.</p>
<p>He brought a hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes at the contact, a few rogue tears that she thought had finally stopped escaped but he was quick to brush them away with his thumb as he urged her to look at him.</p>
<p>Neither were sure of how much time had passed before Sam finally raised her head to look at him, she had thankfully finally been able to get ahold of herself and stop any further tears but with her stained cheeks and red eyes she knew she looked an absolute mess.</p>
<p>She had no words except for another apology that she hoped she'd be able to get out sans any further breakdowns but before she had the chance to speak he shook his head to silence her and her eyes widened a fraction as a fresh wave of panic set in.</p>
<p>"This wasn't your fault."</p>
<p>His tone was firm but soft as he tried to make her understand. Truth be told he didn't blame any of them, not even Jack who was their leader, but least of all Sam. There had been little reasoning behind his decision to decline Jack's offer of his spare room, other than his desire for a hot shower and sleep sans fish jokes and Jack's general <em>Jackness.</em> He did however make a mental note to speak to his friend in the coming days to make sure he hadn't misread the situation as Daniel blaming him for what had happened. Right now though, he was more worried about Sam.</p>
<p>"If we'd just.."</p>
<p>She shook her head and stumbled over her words as she tried to piece together an explanation as to why she felt as though what had happened to him was at least in part her fault. With a sigh he brought his free hand to her other cheek and offered her a small smile.</p>
<p>"I need you to listen to me, ok?"</p>
<p>He waited until she nodded before continuing.</p>
<p>"I don't blame you, or Jack, or Teal'c for what happened, none of this was your fault, but you guys did bring me home, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now."</p>
<p>Both fell silent after he had finished speaking, Sam taking a moment to process his words and Daniel ready to dispel any further ideas she had about the part she played in his "<em>death".</em></p>
<p>Taking a deep breath she catalogued his features, finally allowing relief to overwhelm the guilt she had been feeling at the thought of losing him. He was still here, he was alive, he was fine. Pausing briefly at his lips, she met his gaze once more and offered him the ghost of a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm really glad you're ok."</p>
<p>He gave her a smile of his own before leaning in to kiss her, it had been a hell of a few weeks for them both and he hoped to only reassure her further that no matter what happened he was perpetually grateful to have her by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>